Blood, Bosses, and Bad Boys
by the-pony-wizard
Summary: Lovino is home alone, cooking. When he hears a song he begins to doubt that Antonio cares about him and his knife slips... Will this prove to Romano that Spain cares? (T for blood and swearing. A little romance at the end.)


**I accidently cut myself earlier today and i had this idea... Dont worry im not suicidal.**

**Atleast not yet.**

**Lol jk.**

**I dont own anything.**

**The song is 'Bad Boy' by Cascada.**

_**~Spamano~**_

"Why do i have to make fucking dinner..." Lovino grumbled. He reached up to the open cupboard and pulled down a few onions.

"Stupid tomato eating bastard... Calls me ten minutes before fucking dinner, says his damn boss is keeping him a few more damn hours, and he cant make the damn dinner... Asks me to make it..." Lovino leaned over and pulled their large cutting knife from the drawer. "The fucking audacity of idiot people these days..." Lovino sighed and grabbed the cutting board from under the sink. As he began to chop up the spicy onions he thought about how quiet it was.

Antonio usually played music or hummed or sang while he cooked. Thats why the house seemed so quiet. Romano shrugged and leaned over the sink to turn on the radio. Immediatly a girly tune started...

_"Remember the feelings,_

_Remember the day,_

_My stone heart was breaking,_

_My love ran away,"_

"Really? Are you fucking kidding me? Damn it..." But Lovino left it on anyway. He needed something to jam to.

Not like _that_.

_"This moment,_

_I knew i would be someone else,_

_My love turned around_

_And i fell,"_

_I wish i could be someone else. So Antonio would love me..._

SHUT UP!

Lovino mentally slapped himself. He couldnt think like that. He focused again on the onions.

_"Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But dont be my friend,"_

_That would suck,_ Lovino thought as he cut up a second onion. _ I would hate it if Antonio wasnt my friend, despite how I act._

_"You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand i dont need you in my life again,_

_Wont you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But dont be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That i dont need you again,_

_No i dont need you again,"_

Romano felt tears prick his eyes. Was this how Spain pictured him? Just someone he could flirt with and mess with, not actually care about, just pretended to be his friend? The onions and metallic glint of the knife were swimming before him. He shook his head furiously. Stop it! He commanded himself, rubbing at his beautiful brown eyes with his forearm.

Stop crying over him... He doesnt love you. Stop.

_"You once made this promise,_

_To stay by my side,_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside,_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong,_

_Now ill show you how to go on,"_

_Spain doesnt love me._ Romano thought miserably. _He promised to stay by me, he promised that he would always be by my side, but where is he now? Probably screwing some girl. Forgetting all about me. He doesnt think i'm worth anything._

_I'm just little Lovino, foul mouthed and tempered, the brother of sweet little Feli that everyone prefered. The brother of talented, cute, handsome, loved little Feli. No one likes me. No one. _Lovino sniffed and cursed himself for being like he was.

_"Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_By my weekend lover,_

_But dont be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand,_

_That i dont need you again."_

Oh, Lovino understood it perfectly. Spain only used him. He didnt like him, or love him, he just used innocent, naive Romano to get meals. Antonio was nowhere in sight, and Lovino was here, dutifully making dinner. Because Spain had a 'meeting' with his boss. Who he was probably screwing.

Abrubtly Romano felt horrible and guilty. Here he was, thinking that Spain was doing all these horrible things, when he was probably doing what he had said he was.

Lovino was a horrible person for assuming that.

He was a horrible, jealous Nation, and he didnt deserve Spain.

His hold on the knife handle tightened as his vision blurred even more so. Soon tears were sliding down his face.

"Fuck you Antonio... You tomato bastard..." Lovino whimpered. He blinked furiously (though it didnt help) and tried to refocuss on the onion he was cutting. He brought the knife down again to finish chopping it up, but instead, he felt a painful burning down his arm.

"Fuck!" Romano dropped the knife and grabbed his bleeding arm. He fell to his knees as the blood dripped onto the counter top and floor. His hand desperately scrabbled for a towel to staunch the bleeding. In his pain and fervor, he didnt hear a car pull in or the front door open.

"Damnit..." Romano bit his lip so hard it began bleeding, just to keep from screaming in pain. He barely noticed the pain in his lip.

_"Won't you be my bad boy, be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover, but dont be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That i dont need you again..."_

That was all wrong. Romano did need Antonio. More than he could possibly know. More than he could possibly admit.

_"No i dont need you again..."_

The final line echoed through Lovino's head as he bowed it in pain. Spain didnt need him. Not any more...

"Lovi~! Oh my god, Lovino!" Romano suddenly felt warm arms circle him. "Oh my god!"

Someone pressed the dish towel Lovino had been looking for on his large cut. Romano didnt see who, his eyes were shut tight, only tears escaping under the lids.

"Romano, please say something, please!" Spain was here. He was the one who was helping him...

Spain _did_ love him...

"Lovino, please look at me!" Lovino opened his eyes to Spain's pleading voice, shocking the tan Spaniard. The look in the Italian Nation's eyes were even worse. The gorgeous brown and gold were deep pools of pain and guilt. And fear. So much fear. And of HIM.

Lovino was afraid of _Antonio_.

"Oh, Lovi, what did you DO?!" Spain didnt wait for an answer though; he made sure the towel was still on and scooped Romano up. Antonio raced out the door and to the car, which thankfully had the keys still in it. The Nation set Romano gently down and then leapt in and started the car. He raced down the driveway and onto the streets. It seemed like the gods were helping them; the streets were strangely empty.

Spain drove right to the hospital and didnt even turn off the car as he tugged Romano out. In an instant he was through the doors and in front of the desk.

"Please," He panted, green eyes huge with worry. "Please help mi tomate, please!" The woman took one look at Lovino and she immediatly called a gurney* over. The doctors took Romano right out of Spain's arms and strapped on an oxygen mask. Then they were gone, down the hall.

Antonio wasnt allowed to go with them.

And it was driving him _insane_.

15 minutes later France and Prussia arrived, immediatly going to their pacing friend. They didnt say anything, simply pulled the brunette into a seat and sat next to him.

They hoped it would be enough.

_**~Spamano~**_

Spain was able to see Lovino 45 minutes later. The Italian had lost so much blood that the doctors were worried he wouldnt make it, but Antonio immediatly offered some.

So here he was, outside the hospital room.

Spain took a deep breath. He could do this.

The door swung open easily, which only unnerved Antonio. But seeing Lovino wiped it all away. The Spanish Nation was instantly calm, and he dimissed the doctor with a smile.

As soon as they were alone Antonio strode over to the unconsious Nation. He dropped into a plastic seat and grasped one of the pale hands in both of his tan ones.

"Oh Lovino..." Spain couldnt hold back the tears any longer; he couldnt keep them back like in the waiting room.

"I thought i had lost you... All the blood... Oh mi tomate..." Spain couldnt stand the thought of losing Romano. A life without the Italian brunette?

That wasnt a life at all.

Sure he was bad tempered, and swore a lot, and hit or kicked Spain every chance he got, and broke multiple things. But Antonio loved him.

"Te quiero... Te quiero Lovi."

Unbeknowest to him, Lovino was actually awake. The injured country mentally smiled.

_Ti amo troppo, Spagna. Ti amo troppo._

**~(A/N)~**

***I dont think i even used that right...**

**Mi Tomate: My tomato**

**Te quiero: I love you**

**Ti amo troppo, Spagna: I love you too, Spain**

**Lol... I was cutting onions earlier with my boyfriend and this happened, and he freaked out, and he looks like Antonio and i was like: OMFG.**

**I liked it, so i hope you did. The "-" Italics were the singer BTW... and plain italics were thoughts...**

**Please favorite and review~!**

**The-pony-wizard out~**


End file.
